Overtime
by Aub
Summary: When an accident leaves Roy and Riza in close quarters they discover some things they're ready for.....and some things they're not. Lighthearted Royai.


OK. I have submitted a couple one-shots before but this it's still nerve-racking! This is my first FMA fic and although I absolutely love Roy/Riza I find writing them in any serious vein is too complicated so this is rather light-hearted. Hope you like it. I have a couple more Royai stories in the works and if you guys like this I will try to get up the gumption to post those too )

This is based off a fic contest from a loooong time ago that required getting locked in a closet. Inventive right?

Note: I don't own anything affiliated with Fullmetal Alchemist. Boy, it sucks to write that.

* * *

**OVERTIME**

1ST Lt. Riza Hawkeye stepped into the doorway of the records closet and let out a tired sigh. It was after 11p.m. and if the stack of paper work on her desk was any indication her day was still far from over. She took a moment to massage the back of her neck and wished for the hundredth time that she hadn't stayed up reading that stupid novel the night before. Then again, it hadn't been until this afternoon that she was informed her services would be needed this evening.

Around 3 o'clock Colonel Roy Mustang had received a private call from Lt. Colonel Hughes. Apparently someone back in Central was nosing around about Mustang and the way he was handling things with his subordinates, particularly his dealings with the Elric brothers. Hughes suggested the Colonel make sure his records gave a pristine account of activity, no "t" uncrossed. Knowing this probably meant a surprise visit from some of Central's bloodhounds, Mustang had immediately informed Lt. Hawkeye that some thorough and quiet paperwork needed to be done. ASAP. So now here they were, almost midnight and going through each file individually like they were being audited.

Resolutely, Riza straightened her spine and maneuvered through the tall filing cabinets to the one she needed. A big letter "R" marked the top of it and she almost groaned as she realized there were still eight letters of the alphabet to go through. Out in the office she heard a chair scrape against the floor and heavy footsteps. Colonel Mustang came into the room and headed straight to the "Q" cabinet. Riza turned back to her files without acknowledging him. She knew what they were doing was important but she still couldn't help being a little irritable. She had been up since 4 a.m. for goodness sakes. The Colonel was being just as quiet and when she glanced his way she saw his brow creased in concentration. Realizing he was probably enjoying this about as much as her, Lt. Hawkeye pushed her frustration to the side and began replacing files.

"I hope this cold shoulder treatment isn't because I kept you from a hot date, Lt. Hawkeye."

And just as quickly as it was gone her frustration flooded right back over her. With a stiff voice she spoke while facing the cabinet. "It's not a **_cold_** shoulder, sir, it's a **_tired_** one." To punctuate her point, Riza pushed the file drawer closed and walked briskly into the adjoining office. She stepped around the chair Roy had left pulled away from his desk and smoothly grabbed her own. Mustang glanced around the corner of his cabinet and watched her begin working on another file as if she hadn't a care in the world. He smirked as he got back to work. Lt. Hawkeye was sure fun to rile up, but he knew he was only doing it to cover up the guilt he felt over keeping her here so late. Besides Hughes, Hawkeye was the most loyal friend Roy had ever had. Not only that but she was also the most driven, hard-working soldier he'd ever met in his military career. Many times Roy had found himself facing a seemingly insurmountable challenge and Riza, always cool, calm and collected, would look him in the eye and ask for her orders as if all he had to do was say it and it would be done. And damned if it wasn't usually true. To prove it, here they were already half-way through a months worth of paperwork and the closest she had come to complaining was that last comment. Sometimes he wondered if she was part machine. Mustang sighed and grabbed for another folder.

As the Colonel walked back to his desk Riza calmly set one of her folders to the side and picked up another one.

"Well Lt., it seems we just might be able to finish this before the morning. I must say I was worried at first."

Riza didn't glance up from her papers, "I had every intention of finishing this when I started, sir."

"Maybe over a few days, but it's a lot to do in one night."

"Obviously not. As you said, it should be finished without trouble."

Mustang turned his chair toward her as he spoke. "It will get done but I would hardly call this **_not_** trouble."

Riza started again in her even, impervious voice. "It's all part of th-"

"Hawkeye I'm trying to say I appreciate what you're doing here tonight. It was a lot to ask." Roy let his exasperation show in his tone.

Riza smiled inwardly. She knew just how to guilt an apology out of him.

Rolling his eyes at her serene demeanor, Roy removed his gloves and began massaging his hands. Riza was not the only one feeling the effects of sleep deprivation. His whole body was reminding him what time he'd gotten up that morning. He glanced over to Riza but she was already heading back to the records closet.

"I accept your thanks sir. And you are probably right to give it," she commented coolly as she walked by, "especially when you consider that this 'double-checking' wouldn't even be needed if certain officers filed their reports correctly the first time." She gave him a pointed look before turning the corner.

Roy grumbled at his seat before following behind her. When he got inside he found her looking at one of the filing cabinets like it had just shot Black Hayate. "Is there a problem Lt.?" he asked in a curious voice.

She turned back to him. "I need to get to one of the older files but someone has pushed this cabinet in so close to the others that I can't get the drawers open." Mustang looked at the over crammed cabinet and sighed knowing he'd have to push it back. "Sometimes I wonder how Havoc gets any work done it here," he mumbled as he put his shoulders against the cabinet. "Ok, I'll say go and start pushing and you grab your file before I have to set it back down." Riza nodded tiredly and poised her arm over the drawer she needed. "Ok ready….. GO!" Roy pushed at the heavy cabinet and Riza pulled quickly on the drawer. "I need just a little more room," she said calmly. Mustang glared at her before settling his hands on his knees and pushing back even farther. "Got it!" she exclaimed. "About time," he groaned. Riza was just about to respond when they heard a loud crash. Putting the cabinet down Roy looked over at her with wide eyes. "That wasn't…?" Without a word they both took off at the same time, rounding the corner of the aisle and coming to a dead stop. In front of them was the closet door. Closed.

Roy looked at Riza. "This would sure be a problem if you didn't have the key on you," he remarked dryly.

Riza's face flashed pink as she responded through clenched teeth. "I always leave the key in the door when I'm in this closet so it doesn't come up missing. That's why I had it propped open."

Roy looked over at the wooden stopper which had been pushed out of place when he lifted the cabinet from the other side. "Apparently you weren't thinking about that when you demanded I move the cabinet," he commented coolly.

Riza closed her eyes and counted to ten. "Need I remind you **_why_** I am here doing this in the first place," she replied evenly. Roy shook his head and let out an exaggerated sigh. "It seems **_I_** will have to save us from this situation. Some things never change," he threw over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. A foot away he pulled his hand from his pocket and…….froze.

Riza stared at his back. "What are you waiting for sir; we need to get back to work."

Slowly Roy turned until he was facing her, a weird expression on his face. Riza glanced at his hand and almost laughed out loud. "Don't tell me you took your gloves off and left them in the office."

It was Roy's turn to be embarrassed. He pulled his other hand from its' pocket and stared at it, dumbfounded.

"Glad you're here to save us yet again, sir," Riza drawled as she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Need**_ I_** remind **_you_** that if the key wasn't still inthe lock we woul-"

"Pointing fingers is hardly going to solve our predicament," Riza cut in smoothly. "Right now we need to put our efforts into getting **_out_** of the closet, then we can debate who put us here."

Roy sighed and then sunk to the ground, leaning his shoulders against one of the cabinets. "Yes, yes, be calm and relaxed, I get it," he mumbled as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "At least we get a break from the paperwork."

Riza nodded her agreement and sat down across from him. Watching him with his eyes closed like that she could see just how tired he really was. The last few months had been a strain on him and even though she sometimes felt like his babysitter she didn't kid herself. Roy Mustang was hardly a child. And he was definitely far from incompetent. His plans for the future were more than a bid for power; they were the blueprints for saving the system they had all given their lives to. She believed so much in this man that her every waking moment was spent doing all she could to support him. Unfortunately, that meant long days.

"I assume from Hughes phone call that some people don't feel this 'left-field' outpost is far enough away to keep you out of mischief?"

Roy smirked but kept his eyes closed. "They just want to make sure that I have been properly humbled in my banishment. All I have to do is look adequately chastised and they will be happy."

"So you don't think they're out for anyone's head?" Riza responded.

"I think they feel they've already gotten my head and just want to reaffirm their gloating rights." Roy glanced across at Riza when she made no response. Her brow was slightly furrowed. "There's no need to be concerned Lt., you have a sterling record."

Riza looked up at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "By now sir you should know I am not concerned about my position, I am concerned about yours." She looked back down at her hands.

Roy was taken aback for a second. Then he sighed and spoke in a sincere tone.

"I really am sorry about tonight Hawkeye. If it makes you feel better this **_is_** extremely important. And I am very grateful for all your help."

Riza opened her mouth to respond but froze when she looked up at Roy. The intensity in his eyes as he gazed back at her was unnerving. Suddenly she realized how dangerous it was to be locked up in a closet with him.

Riza shot to her feet. "We better get working on that door, sir," she proclaimed a little louder than was necessary. Roy gave her an odd look in response and then, groaning, pushed himself up to his feet. "I guess you're right," he said in a tired tone. "It would look odd if we were found like this in the morning."

Riza turned around half-panicked. "We can't be found in this closet, sir!"

Roy chuckled at her. "Yes, I just said that. Now move out of the way while I show you the fine art of lock picking."

* * *

An hour later Roy Mustang almost ripped the door open with his bare hands.

"Is this the 'art' part, sir," Riza asked in a monotone voice.

"At least I haven't spent this whole time sitting on my rear mocking the only person trying to get us out of this mess," he growled back to her. Finally he threw the flattened paper clip he had been using on the ground and collapsed in anger. "I give up!" he shouted to the ceiling. Riza let out her breath and moved to sit next to him.

"I suppose you are now going to tell me the 'correct' way to pick a lock," Roy commented almost bitterly.

Riza looked at him with wide eyes then did the last thing he expected. She started to laugh.

The incredulous look on Roy's face made her laugh even harder and it was a few minutes before she managed to calm herself down again. Mustang began to worry if she really was suffering from sleep deprivation.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "It's just that you of all people should know how far I am from perfect."

Mustang grinned at her. "Sometimes you make it hard to remember."

"Hardly," she smirked. "If I were perfect I wouldn't have ended up in this situation."

Roy stared ahead quietly, an almost somber expression on his face. After a few moments of silence he took a loud breath. "Do you ever wish you hadn't? Gotten in this situation I mean."

Riza looked at his profile, slightly confused by the question.

"Do you mean the closet?" she asked.

He grinned slightly but kept his eyes forward. "I mean getting stuck out here in this primeval military outpost because of someone else's mistake."

"I am your subordinate and as such am responsible for making sure you are able to do your job right. Because of this I played an equal part in our ending up here. The other faithful men who have followed you bear the same responsibility and are just as aware of it."

Roy turned his head toward his lieutenant and almost sighed audibly. Her back had gone as straight as the wall they were leaning on and her nose was elevated just enough for her to be looking down at him. You'd think she was giving a report to the Fuhrer himself.

"Hawkeye," he said tiredly, "I'm not looking for a textbook answer. I consider us friends as well as co-workers and I want you to talk to me as a friend".

Riza opened her mouth but couldn't seem to come up with a response.

After a moment of silence Roy turned his head away from her. "Never mind," he said quietly. "That question probably overstepped the bounds of propriety anyways."

Riza stared at him in shock. She was one of the few people who knew the burdens Colonel Mustang carried on his shoulders but it was still completely out of character for him to sound so defeated. He always portrayed himself as the epitome of confidence. In fact she secretly felt he prided himself on coming across so arrogant. It was definitely a brilliant way to keep his enemies off guard to his true motives.

Her face softened as she saw his shoulders slump slightly. Without thinking she laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't mean to seem patronizing. I'm just not sure what to say. I assume you think I should see this as your fault but I really don't. Even you can't control everything and a lot of the circumstances leading to this move were out of your hands."

"But I am your commanding officer. You and all the men directly under me should be able to trust that I will lead you forward, not backward and Eastern Headquarters is definitely backward."

Riza frowned a bit at his response. She hadn't realized he felt this guilty. "This move hasn't been all bad. For one thing it's given you the ability to watch over Edward and Alphonse more carefully, since they are becoming more and more key to your plans. And being so far from central you can track their efforts with little interference."

Roy seemed to contemplate this. After a moment he turned toward her and smirked. "You know Hawkeye, sometimes I wonder who really is in charge here. There are times I seem to be asking all the questions and you always have all the answers."

Riza smiled lightly and dropped her eyes away from his. "I just have the advantage of looking at things from the outside. I don't carry the weight of this team on my shoulders the way you do." She tightened her grip on Roy's arm while she spoke but didn't seem to notice.

Roy noticed. It reassured him almost more than the words coming from her lips. For appearances sake he and 1st Lt. Hawkeye were required to keep themselves at arms length. The strict "no fraternization" policy kept them from enjoying the relaxed relationship he shared with Lt. Colonel Hughes. Now that Hughes was so many miles away he realized how much he missed the closeness they enjoyed.

Roy looked into Riza's eyes and couldn't help placing his hand on top of hers as he spoke. "Whatever weight I have to carry you must know it's lightened considerably by your hard work, Hawkeye. I just wanted to say that you are one of the most capable and talented soldiers I have ever met and I am fully aware of how lucky I am that you continue to serve under me."

Riza's face actually flushed pink at the compliment. Roy couldn't help but smile. _"You're also about the prettiest soldier I've ever met," _he though to himself. _"And with the most intriguing eyes…."_ Suddenly Roy realized his camaraderie with Hughes had **_never_** lead to the admiration of his eyes and he stiffened. Riza during this time had been returning her superior's warm gaze with a soft smile. She then became aware of the heat she felt from being so close to him. At the same moment he stiffened she realized her hand was practically caressing his arm. With loud gasps they both flew to opposite sides of the aisle and stared at the floor as though absorbed by it.

After a few awkward moments Roy cleared his throat and spoke while still looking at the floor. "We still have a few hours before Havoc and the others start to arrive. We may as well get some sleep while we can."

Riza already had her military mask back in place. "An excellent point sir."

"We can continue our paperwork first thing in the morning. The train from Central shouldn't get here before late tomorrow evening."

"Of course."

Roy Mustang slid himself down until he was fully on his side facing his Lieutenant. Riza did the same after removing her outer jacket and rolling it into a makeshift pillow.

"Goodnight sir," Riza spoke evenly.

"Goodnight Lt. Sleep well," Roy responded smoothly.

Though only five feet across from each other they were now miles apart. Both were secretly missing the intimacy but closed their eyes anyways.

They spent the rest of the night trying hard to convince the other one that they were sleeping peacefully.

The End

* * *

So, was it fun? I hope so. I literally wrote this over a year ago and never could post it. But I so love watching/reading the interaction between these two. Thanks for checking this out. Hope to be back soon!!! 


End file.
